Centralized computer systems with multiple computer terminals for accessing the centralized computer systems were once the dominant computer architecture. Mainframe computer systems were shared by multiple computer users in a manner wherein each individual computer user had access to a separate computer terminal system coupled to the mainframe computer system. Although personal computers have become the dominant form of computing since the 1980's, there has been a resurgence of the centralized computer system with multiple terminals model of computing. A centralized computer system model provides advantages such as reduced purchase costs, reduced power consumption, increased security, and reduced maintenance costs To service multiple terminal systems, a centralized computer system may simultaneously directly drive the display systems associated with the multiple terminal systems coupled to the central computer system.
In addition to a centralized computer system providing multiple video displays for multiple terminals, individual computer work stations having multiple display system have also become increasingly popular. With multiple display systems coupled to a single computer workstation, a user may simultaneously view multiple documents, images, videos or other video output. Wall Street traders have long used multiple display system in order to monitor many different securities on many different markets. However, many other computer users are now taking advantage of multiple display system workstations. A computer programmer may execute a test program on one display while having a debugger application running on a second display. A computer artist may view a three-dimensional model from multiple angles simultaneously. A single computer system may be used to control multiple large monitors to implement digital signage such as arrival/departure signs in airports. To support these multiple display system capabilities, computer workstations needs a large video memory system for storing multiple frame buffers that also has the needed memory bandwidth to drive the multiple display systems.